clg_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Noggin Television
Background: On March 27, 2013, 21st Century Noggin decided to retire the 10th Century Noggin name and logo from its television division, renaming it "Noggin Television". For the first time, the Structure Tower or anything resembling 10th Century Noggin's symbol is nowhere to be seen; instead, a White Background with an Orange Text Reading Noggin Television was introduced to television viewers for the first time. 1st Logo ( March 27, 2014-Present ) Snapshot - 7.png Snapshot - 6.png Noggin Television.png Nicknames: "'Orange Text" Logo: Just An Orange Text With Its byline Underneath Bylines: *2014: "Byliness" *2014: "A 21st Century Noggin" *2014-2017: A Noggin Entertainment Company *2017-Present: A Noggin Entertainment Company ( In ESPN Font ) Variants: There are several versions of this logo, namely in bylines, company name, and animation: *A Black and white version for black and white shows. FX/SFX: None Cheesy Factor: None Music/Sounds: *2014: Viacom's Pinball Music *April 1, 2014-Present: A Lite Hearded Paino Music Music/Sounds Variants: None Availability: Common Scare Factor: It depended on the music used: *2014: Low with the "Pinball" music. The music and the Orange Text don't mix, but most will not mind. *April, 1 2014-Present: None Thanks to the light hearded Music. 2nd Logo ( May 10, 2014-June 6, 2014 ) Snapshot - 37.png Nicknames: "CGI Globe", "The Glittering Globe", "The Shimmering Globe", "The Transparent Globe", "Rotating Letters IV" Logo: On a black background, an arc slowly appears and brightens. The lights begin appearing below the arc and we see that this is another globe, looking over Europe. We move down as the lights appear all over Europe, and then Africa (which the Earth's continents now have the green, yellow, and red color design this time). As we begin to zoom out, the letters in the word "Noggin Television", in a similar font as the last logo but handsomely redone (this time, the text is still gold, but has the inner white part of the text rising out of the gold part), rotate to the front of the globe as the lights around the continents dim out. By this time, the globe is shining from the back. A small copyright appears at the bottom-right. Trivia: The logo was introduced to coincide with the founding of "Greenstone Entertainment". Variants: A treasure trove. Here are a few variants: *''None.'' FX/SFX: The lighting of the globe and the rotation of the letters. Music/Sounds: 1984 Tristar Pictures Music Music/Sounds Variants: From May 20-June 6, 2014 its used the 2nd haft of The Tristar Pictures Music Availability: Rare Only seen on very few Greenstone Entertainment Films. Scare Factor: None. This logo isn't as popular or well-received with fans as the previous logo, but there's nothing scary about it. 3rd Logo ( May 16, 2014-June 20, 2014 ) Noggin Television Sunbrust Logo.png Nicknames: "The Abstract Torch", "The Sunburst", Torch Lady" Logo: It begins with the familiar Columbia Torch Lady, standing on the pedestal holding her light torch against the backdrop of clouds. Then, the picture moves upward and towards the torch as the rays pull in, which shines even more as the picture blurs around it. It then emits a flash that fills the screen. When the flash dissolves, the light torch itself appears, as if in sunburst, against a black screen and as it shrinks, it changes into a more "abstract" torch: a blue half circle, or a semicircle, with thirteen white light rays in the center and the words "Noggin Television" in Souvenir font under it. The entire logo then slowly backs away as it fades out. Trivia: *The Sunburst logo originally came out in 1975, but first appeared only on posters. *The "flickers" that came out of the torch toward the viewer (while the camera was in "Torch Lady" position) would go back into the torch as the camera moved toward it and approached it (this was changed/abolished for the "80s Torch Lady," because the camera would no longer move towards the torch). *Also, as the camera approached the torch, a blue/orange halo appeared around the torch (blue outside, orange inside), sort of a brief 3- or 4-second "preview" of the Sunburst, which would have the same colors in the same positions. This was also changed for the "80s Torch Lady," in that as the torch "blossomed," the inside of it would appear orange, as would the Sunburst. *The animation for the Sunburst logo was provided by Robert Abel and Associates, who specialized in elaborate, motion-controlled animation and lighting effects, and also did work on commercials (early 1970s 7-Up ads among many others) and Star Trek: The Motion Picture. *The main instruments appearing on the soundtrack were a small horn section, Ciani's Buchla modular (for the "popping" effects) and an ARP string synth (the same model Gary Wright used for "Dream Weaver" around the same time). Variants:'' When viewed in 4:3 full-frame, there are varying versions where we see her pedestal. There are close and medium views. There is a far view version in 1.85:1 on ''Sex is a Many Splendored Thing. FX/SFX: The Torch Lady's torch zooming in, then turning into the Sunburst. As noted above, very well-done, motion-controlled cel animation that still looks good over 30 years later. Music/Sounds: It begins with a dramatic theme that builds up as the camera zooms in on the torch, composed by Suzanne Ciani. With the flash/sunburst, it takes an inspirational, majestic tone. Of course, like many other movie logos, this could also be silent or have the opening music from any soundtrack play over it, but usually not. Availability: Only can been seen on omg! Insider. Scare Factor: Minimal. This is a favorite of many. 4th Logo ( June 7, 2014-Present ) Snapshot - 5.jpg Nicknames: "'Green And Black Text", 3d Text Logo: Same as its first logo but the colors are green and black and its in 3d Bylines: 2014-Present: Byliness Variants: There are several versions of this logo *Starting in 2017 its used a copyright stamp FX/SFX: None Cheesy Factor: None Music/Sounds: Paramounts Television Star Wars Music Music/Sounds Variants: Originally Used Paramounts Television Star War Music. Starting in 2017 the logo is slient Availability: Common Scare Factor: It depended on the music used: *None For the 2014 Version *Low for the 2017 version it depends on what part of the day this logo is shown.